


Flood

by Shatterpath



Series: Flood and Recede [1]
Category: The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-07
Updated: 2002-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a long rough road sometimes, to get what you really want. When CD helps Jinny out after her living situation tanks, the inspectors find themselves drawn together in ways they could have never foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Category: First Time! Romance.
> 
> Date: started on 4-15-02, finished on 6-7-02.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been very good with these things, but I'll try to remember everything important. The characters and concept of the Division belong to Lifetime, and whoever else has a hand in that wonderful show. I'm just borrowing them, and I promise to return them to the toy box when I'm through playing with them.
> 
> Notes about the chapter, 'A Love Scene': This was originally a stand-alone story that I wanted to see it incorporated into a larger tale. A guy friend of mine told me I couldn't write a raunchy love scene just for the sake of writing it. This was to prove him wrong. Ironically, this is the third incarnation of this particular piece; I just keep changing the characters. Originally a Janeway/Seven, later a Sam/Janet and now these two sexy cops!
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: I don't think I have any specific spoilers for the Division. Be warned of hot, sweaty girlsmut. If that's not your thing, they what the hell are you doing here?
> 
> Oh, and beware of a little bit of filthy language. It was fun to write about two characters that realistically wouldn't have an issue with being a little more 'base' in their language.

++ Jinny ++

Ever had one of those days? The ones that paralyze you with anger and stress? I was utterly wiped out from a four-day sting and wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and sleep for days. The noise caught my attention first, even as I reached for the light switch. The acoustics were wrong, I could tell even after living here for only a couple of months. The sharp click of the switch echoed all wrong and provided no light. Weirded out now, I went into my purse to grab my flashlight. And froze in horror…

++ CD ++

Who in the hell would be calling at…

One eye cracked open. Good Lord… it was 4:15 in the morning. Oh, this had better be good…

"'Lo?" I slurred incoherently into the receiver.

"CD? Is that you?" I knew that voice, didn't I? "I'm so sorry to call you at this hour, but I'm desperate."

Finally, the voice clicked. "Jinny?"

"Yeah."

Then her tone registered and protective-cop instincts flooded my system with adrenaline. "Are you okay?" I was wide awake now, clear-headed and demanding answers.

"My apartment is flooded."

"Huh?" Not the most professional of answers, but it was all I could come up with at the moment.

"CD," her voice was wheedling and I realized with a start that the woman was on the verge of tears. "I don't know what to do. Mags left for a camping trip and this damn stuff is waist deep. All my crap's in here and I dunno what to do! I can't even see into the kitchen and there's no electricity…" Jinny's voice was rising, bordering on hysteria.

"Jin!" I shouted and she lapsed into agitated panting. So much for a decent night's sleep… "Where are you?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What's your address?"

++ Jinny ++

I desperately fought hysterical sobs after I hung up with CD. With Magda gone, I had been desperate enough to call the second person that passed through my mind. My landlord had been less than understanding and I was pretty much on my own. There would be no point in looking for someone to pump the place out before morning and my stuff had already been soaking for what appeared to be days. What goddamn difference would another half day make?

There were heavy, precise footfalls in the echoing staircase that danced across the surface of the water in accompaniment to a very bright beam of light. "Holy shit," CD murmured as she ducked to peer inside. "You okay, Jin?"

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, with her powerful torch at last illuminating the true extent of the damage, I answered in the only way I had left.

I burst into tears.

++ CD ++

Exstead had never been one for tears, and her sudden misery prompted me to gingerly step into the icy water. Crap, that was cold! What a nasty surprise to come home to. The water was above the level of nearly all of the furniture, giving the rooms an eerie appearance of being too short and too empty. "Jin," I murmured again, trying to soothe her as I waded closer. Hunched into herself, Jinny looked like a wounded animal. A flinch rippled down her body as I touched her shoulder, curling my fingers into the familiar black leather coat. The touch was a catalyst as Jinny turned and collapsed into my larger body. Startled by the extremely uncharacteristic show of weakness, I gathered her into a strong hug and waited for the storm to pass.

In time, the death grip around my ribs began to lessen and her sobbing became hiccups. When she stiffened self-consciously, I gripped tighter. I liked the way she felt, liked that I could do this for her, liked the way… and stopped that thought right there. Resettling my embrace around her smaller body, I squeezed until there was a small noise in my ear that was half squeak and half sigh. "Let's see what we can salvage," I encouraged her before letting go.

++ Jinny ++

I wasn't certain how to thank CD for everything she'd done for me in a couple of short hours. Trudging through deep water, hauling things up the stairs in her sodden clothes, putting my things in her poor car. She loved that silver Durango and showed no hesitation in messing it up for me. Wow.

And the hug that wouldn't leave my mind? I couldn't quite wrap my brain around it. And if I examined the feelings too closely, I was afraid of what I might learn. The constant cold was draining and I was so exhausted I was numb. CD had slogged through the water right alongside me without a murmur of complaint, except the couple of times she rapped her legs into hidden furniture. Twice startled tenants and my asshole landlord interrupted us. He was lucky I couldn't move through the damn lake very fast. But CD flashed him a look that sent him on his way with more haste than I was accustomed to. There was a rush of warm feelings towards her that made my throat ache.

Slogging back over to me, I abruptly noticed just how soaked she really was. The denim and flannel clung to her, but not as tightly as the nearly transparent wifebeater tank-top adhering to her torso. For an endless, startled moment, I stared at the outline of her fine body through the material, her pale skin and rigid nipples visible through the cloth. Some undefined, hormonal reaction made my insides jump and clench and suddenly I wasn't so cold anymore. There was no way in hell that I would admit that the sight of her wet and ready was in turn making me wet and ready…

A sudden voice breaking in with, "holy shit," nearly sent me into cardiac arrest. Then I placed the voice with a face as Nate crouched on the lowest dry step. Before I could bark at him for scaring us, the smell of hot lattes and egg McMuffins drifted over the water and my stomach awakened with an irritated growl.

"Oh, bless you, Nate Russo," CD almost purred and immediately waded over to him with all haste. Thank God she hadn't noticed me ogling.

"Man, you weren't kidding," Nate sympathized as we perched on the steps by his feet and he silently handed over caffeine and calories. "This sucks, Jinny. There's a guy due to be here in a couple hours to pump this out. I'll stay put so that you can go sleep. You got a place to go?"

Did I?

++ CD ++

The minute Jinny paused mid-chew and stared at Nate like a deer in headlights, I swallowed hard and jumped in. "Come stay with me. I have a great couch and enough space to accommodate one more."

For a long moment, Jinny just stared at me. She was cold, wet and obviously still in shock from her traumatic morning. I silently wished for her to accept my invitation, to let me try and help erase the shadows from her vibrant eyes. "Okay," she whispered hoarsely. "I've spent months on a couch. A few more days won't kill me."

She sounded so defeated that my heart ached painfully. My hand on her arm made Jinny flinch and then lean into me. "Come on," I coaxed softly like I was talking to a spooked horse or a scared dog. Obediently, Jinny followed me back into the mess for a final wade-through before we slogged out for good. "Thanks Nate," I thanked him softly and he grinned to cover the worry in his eyes.

"No problem. The Captain knows what happened and I'll see you tomorrow. You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay with the coffee, thanks. Let me know what the building contractor says when all this is pumped out and see what's salvageable."

"You got it. Sleep well." We murmured thank you and headed for my poor car. "Oh, and CD?" He called with a familiar note of teasing in his voice. "You might want to button up before you get a ticket for indecent exposure."

++ Jinny ++

I couldn't help it and burst out laughing at CD turning pink under the damp blonde hair. It felt euphoric as the humor rushed through my system, carrying away the worst of my morning. Obviously braless, chilled and wet, CD was flashing her partner more information about her anatomy than he really needed to know. It was hysterical and my laughter earned me a fond, dirty look. Pulling the sodden flannel around her torso and grabbing me in a headlock, CD headed for the SUV. Good thing she was so much taller than I was so that I could mince awkwardly alongside her, still chuckling. CD's flesh was warm under the wet clothes and strong muscles played beneath my touch.

"Pain in my ass," she murmured and set me into a fresh round of giggles. It was very therapeutic. At the car, CD yanked the door open and roughhoused me into the seat. I missed the forceful play that I'd grown up with among my brothers and was enjoying her immensely. Exhausted, but feeling better than I could have imagined, I relaxed back into my seat as CD climbed in beside me. "I dunno about you," she said wearily. "But I'm wiped out." A quick swat on my leg made me jump and scared off the guilty feelings. "You make sure I stay awake 'till we get to my place."

"Okay."

Morning traffic was picking up, as the sun grew warm and full around us. Thankfully, we missed the worst of it and made good time across a few large neighborhoods. When CD started looking spacey, I'd poke her in the arm and chatter about some random subject. I told her about the case I just left, and Magda's son, and the dog I'd had as a teenager. It was probably more than anyone knew about me outside of my partner. Why I was okay with being vulnerable with her, I didn't know.

But I was.

++ CD ++

By the time I finally slid to halt in my familiar parking spot, I was shaking with fatigue. There was a strange twilight stage of consciousness where I could function for days, but it was exhausting and damaging in the long run. I was very close to that state. It was going to be a serious challenge to unwind enough to sleep and not ride the adrenaline indefinitely.

"C'mon then," I muttered and dragged myself from behind the wheel.

"Should we bring this stuff in, before it ruins your car?"

"Yeah," I acceded reluctantly. There would be little sleep for me today…

By the time we had unloaded Jinny's drenched wardrobe and piled it into the spare bathtub, we were drenched all over again. And my damn jeans had chaffed me raw. What I wanted was one of the beers at the bottom of the fridge, but refrained. It wasn't even noon yet, and I wanted to respect Jinny. So orange juice was my second choice.

"CD?"

It was odd to hear her familiar voice in my kitchen. Like a scruffy alley cat, unsure of her welcome, Jinny hovered in the doorway, eyes wide. "Wanna shower?" I asked and smiled wearily.

++ Jinny ++

I was desperate for a shower, but so was she. It had been a very long few days and I was wiped out and in emotional shock. That was the only thing that could explain the avalanche of images that went through my head.

CD's cold-hard nipples, the fantasy of her wet, warm and naked in the shower's spray, those strong, sure hands roving over her glistening skin. How soft was her skin where it lay hidden beneath her clothes? The long expanses of back, belly, thighs…

It was so real, that I was surprised to find myself still standing in her kitchen. Curious blue eyes regarded me from across the room, that agile detective mind trying to pick me apart. Like she wasn't sexy already… That keen intelligence was going to make me combust.

But… but this was CD… I'd worked alongside her for years with no indication of these sand storm hormones. And… she was a girl. Sure, a tall, striking, good-looking girl who embodied all the qualities that made me salivate… but…

"Shower," I squeaked around the tightness in my body and the heat burning just under my skin. "I'll, um, be quick…"

And basically bolted from the room.

++ CD ++

Man, that wide-eyed look was going to unravel me. That dichotomy of strength and vulnerability that was so uniquely Jinny was maddening. My suddenly overactive imagination could picture her, pinned beneath me, those striking eyes wide and needy, skin sweaty, chest rising and falling with labored breaths. Warm and sweaty, squirming on the sheets, she was dark, sexy... and desperate to be fucked.

Water drops on her pale skin, slicking back her hair into a black sheet, outlining the muscles in her back and drawing my eye to the slopes and curves of her body. What did she look like under all that formal black? Under that jacket worn like armor in counterpoint to her 'need nobody' attitude?

Why this unexpected burn for this… woman. Why now?

I was so lost in thought that Jinny's reappearance nearly scared me to death. And I smiled despite myself to see her huddled in my heavy blue robe. "Sorry to take this," Jinny stammered. "But I couldn't find anything else." Stepping in close, I raked my eyes over her, noting the bare toes peeking out.

"It's okay, Jinny. That's what it's for. Let me get you something to wear."

I had to walk away before my imagery of her naked under my clothes ran away with me…

++ Jinny ++

Still cold from our morning, I huddled into the warm terrycloth and tried to ignore the subtle scent of her clinging to the fabric. The bathroom had been even worse… surrounded by a smell I knew was hers, and had never really noted before. The brief, hot shower had triggered off every aroma, and my fantasies had gone crazy. Now all I could think of was that I was wearing her clothes…

And nearly shrieked in shock when she materialized in my personal space, close enough to touch. "Here," CD said quietly and held out a pile of material. "These'll be warm." Her smile turned wicked and I caught my breath at the power of it. "If not a little big."

I was being teased and my perverse sense of humor rose to the challenge… sort of. "Are you calling me short?"

Crystalline eyes a' twinkle, CD raised her hands up to placate me. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I loved the banter, awkward as it was, and felt safe playing with her like this. So I stepped into her space and poked her in the middle of the chest. "Listen Amazon, just because you tower like the Space Needle…"

++ CD ++

Watching her crystalline eyes light up had been an amazing experience. Mischievous and carefree suddenly, Jinny stepped close enough that our bodies almost touched. I felt her poke, but only saw her mouth move, only saw the deep shadows of cleavage in the gaping robe…

Something in my gaze made her back off so that I could again hold out the clothes I'd found and wordlessly retreat. I needed sleep so bad… Needed to get all these strange feelings to stop hounding me. The walk to my bedroom reminded me just how abused my poor skin was, the wet denim having chafed me raw in some very sensitive places. So I hurriedly stripped everything off and sighed in relief. I was mottled red and white from the chaffing and the cold and basked in the steam that began to fill the small bathroom from the running water. A long, hot shower took off the chill, and some expensive and little-used moisturizers soothed my skin. It smelled good and I enjoyed the sensual thrill of running my hands over my wet flesh.

The shower worked wonders, and left me calm and happy. Unfortunately, I was still too wired to sleep and the TV was in the living room. Damn. There was no point of even brushing my still-short hair, so I dressed and wandered out, running my fingers through the wet tresses. I didn't know where Jinny was at as I wandered to the front door to check the pile of mail I hadn't bothered to go through yet. There was the usual bullshit, bills and junk, as well as a cigar-box sized package from that familiar address in Los Angeles. Pulling open the box, a DVD, a box of See's candy, an enormous bag of familiar trailmix and a handful of microwave popcorn packets slid out and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

++ Jinny ++

I had snuggled down into the couch when CD had returned to the living room, unwilling to face the woman who was affecting me so strongly. Then as it sounded like she was going through her mail, I heard a wonderful warm, rich rumble of delighted laughter. It was too much too resist and I peeked my head over the back of the couch to watch her. There was a softly pleased smile dancing around her mouth as she studied the contents of the box in her hands. My movement must've caught her eye, for the smile turned on me.

"My sister," CD explained and gestured at her armload. "You can't sleep either? How about a movie?"

That's how I found myself curled up on CD's sofa, warm and happy, with a huge bowl of popcorn and a valuable DVD, courtesy of CD's sister in LA. I had sneaked a peek at the letter that was with the packets of microwave popcorn, a huge bag of munchies that seemed to be primarily m&m's and peanuts, and a preview copy of 'Harry Potter'. When I had half-heartedly objected to the kid's movie, CD had playfully scolded me. "You'll get a kick out of it, it's cute. Courtney works for a publicity company in Hollywood, and they had a hand in the distribution of this one. She dragged me out to see it over Christmas and it was fun. So now I have it a month before it's in stores." That mischievous smile made my heart race.

"Your sister's name is Courtney?"

And my skeptical tone set her off laughing again.

++ CD ++

With the popcorn bowl wedged firmly between us, I hit the play button and prepared to enjoy 'Harry Potter' again. It was Courtney that had dragged me to see the movie over the holidays and given me all of the fancy home theater components over the last couple of years, under the insistence that I had to have it to enjoy the samples she sent me. Frankly, I thought it was her excuse to get us to bond, because we hadn't been close in many years. Our personalities and goals were so diametrically opposite that it was difficult to have a relationship with her, despite the fact that I missed her badly. Shaking off that train of thought, I sprawled back into my sofa and let my mind wander.

It didn't take long for Jinny to start fading in and out and eventually she was resting heavily on my shoulder. Despite my earlier conflicting emotions, or maybe because of them, I tugged at her until the dark head rested in my lap. Moaning softly, she squirmed around to make herself comfy and settled in with a soft sigh. Like iron to a magnet, I was drawn to her, my fingers creeping into that fascinating dark hair. Tenderly massaging her scalp, I listened to her moan quietly as she went heavy and boneless.

I made it to the scene with Fluffy, the giant three-headed dog, before my own exhaustion got the best of me.

++ Jinny ++

There's something about waking up with another person for the first time, the smell and feel of another's body so close. The memories…

I had fallen asleep in CD's lap. Even now, I had tucked my nose into the valley between her thighs beside my left hand. Her intoxicating warmth relaxed and thrilled me. One gentle hand was wound into my hair above my ear, the curve of her fingers and palm tight against my skull. When I cracked an eye open, I was looking down the length of her long legs where they were still propped up on the coffee table. Beyond the lazily crossed feet, the TV glowed blue with 'DVD' written in a fancy logo. The white curtains glowed orange from the skies outside and the room was fairly dim. Then I realized that it was dusk as my horrible morning rushed back to me. When I tensed, CD's hand and legs flexed, her breath deepening in a long sigh. A low, sleepy tone behind my head, deep in her body, made the fine little hairs on my body stand up in attention.

"Jin?" CD moaned quietly, confusion and warmth in her tone. The thought of what that tone could mean in a different context made me moan back even more softly and bury my face in her lap. Not quite in as an embarrassing position as I could be if I turned my head further into her crotch.

"We should probably get up if we want to be any use tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll show you where the washing machine is."

++ CD ++

It astonished me how quickly we had grown comfortable with one another. Jinny had spent most of that first night doing laundry and catching up on her files via my computer. I puttered around, finished the movie, and finally kicked her in the ass to get a few hours of sleep before we were due back at the division. Nate and the Captain were concerned and sympathetic to Jinny, offering to help if they could. Unexpected warmth spread through me when the smaller woman fired me a grateful grin and said, "naw, CD's taking great care of me." I could hardly stop smiling all day.

The day passed quietly, Nate and I leaving to check out a homicide as Jinny was reaming out some stubborn insurance agent. "Wouldn't want to be that guy," my partner muttered once safely out of earshot of my new roomie. "She holding up okay?"

"I think so, why?"

"Just checking. And you?"

"Me?"

"Yes CD, you. Gotta be weird to suddenly have someone living with you."

"It hasn't sunk in yet. Ask me again in a week."

++ Jinny ++

I had been stuck at the division far later than was right for someone who had come in on her day off to do paperwork, but my car was still at my apartment and I really didn't want to ask anyone for a ride. At nearly ten PM, Nate and CD had finally dragged back in from what had started out as a simple homicide. "That's the last time I make a comment like that," Nate groaned and flopped into his chair.

"What did you do?" I chuckled and CD snorted irritably at him.

"Sherlock here decided to tempt Murphy today. 'It'll be a piece of cake, CD. You'll see.' Yeah, right. A simple canvass turned into an all day pain in my ass," she mocked and I laughed in sympathy. "And now," she added and glared at her partner. "I'm going home to sleep. C'mon."

"You got it. 'Night Nate."

"You girls have fun."

There was little conversation as we sat in the silver Durango, even though I wanted to offer to drive. CD really did look tired. The way she kept rubbing at her neck was making my muscles clench in sympathy. "Wanna backrub?"

There was a heavy silence as the security gate rolled back and CD flashed me an odd look. "Actually," she hedged. "That would be great. The stress gets to me sometimes, y'know?"

"Oh, I know."

We were quiet entering the apartment, CD wandering immediately back to her bedroom, still rubbing her neck. Not knowing what else to do with myself, and feeling uncomfortable about my offer, I hit the kitchen to see what I had to work with. The plumbing groaned and I knew she was in the shower. That gave me a few minutes to collect my thoughts… To rein in those illicit fantasies bubbling back the surface. Sobriety was hell sometimes.

I had a little time to look around, and grabbed a bottle of almond oil from a cupboard, before creeping down the hallway. A soft light led me to the only bedroom in the place, and I was immeasurably pleased with the scene. Looked like tough ole' CD DeLorenzo liked her creature comforts. The bed was impossibly thick, strewn with pillows and an amazing quilt that, when I crept over to touch, was obviously handmade. A queen-sized shrine to comfort, framed by spires of whitewashed wrought iron that twisted and climbed like ivy to hold a ceiling-high frame draped in gauzy cloth. When I knelt on one knee to clear a spot, I was shocked by the decadence of soft and firm under the press of my body. Done in every shade of blue and green, the mountain of comfort was soothing as I set the bottle aside and sank both hands in. Shit, I could get lost in this…

The click of the bathroom door made me look over, the smile still lingering. To give myself credit for not being a total Neanderthal, I first noticed the exhaustion lingering in her eyes and across the stance of her body. A very long, sexy body, enticingly wrapped in loose purple silk that barely fell to mid-thigh. "Glad to see you were serious," CD grated out softly and dragged herself over to the bed. Good God Almighty, the woman had legs to die for and they ran on forever…

"Yep," I answered intelligently and stood up to let her settle down. Only to stare like some horny teenage boy as she tugged open the short robe and let it slide down her arms. That first impression of smooth skin and warm curves was seared into my brain. Then I saw the scratches and bruising on her shoulder and both hands reached out on their own to touch her arm. "What happened?"

The soft question earned a scowl and CD rubbed her forehead hard. Too hard. "I tripped," she growled self-consciously and I smiled in sympathy. "We were in a dirty warehouse all day and I wasn't watching my feet. I had to threaten Nate not to tell the Captain. I'm fine dammit."

"Sure you are," I deadpanned. "That's why your neck is so stiff you can barely turn your head and your shoulder's turning blue. Lie down, brave one, before you fall down."

To my astonishment, CD fired me a sideways glare that was as vulnerable as it was irritated. As distracting as her lanky nakedness was, my concern for her injuries was topmost. It took a little careful maneuvering, but CD was at last sprawled loosely atop the blue sheet on her stomach, skin golden in the pale light. Her short hair was already starting to feather away from the spiky clumps of wetness and I had the sudden, insane need to know what it felt like. And, once again, my hands had a mind of their own and the thick, damp warmth of the pale tresses was heavenly on my sensitive fingers and palm. A twitch ran down CD's prone body, half relief and half fear to my proximity. I understood completely. It was hard to let go of that constant need to watch your back, to observe everyone that came within your sphere of influence, just in case…

Kneeling on the mattress, I flexed my fingers into her scalp, fascinated by the responses in her body, the small sounds that rumbled up from her chest. Once settled, I reached out the free hand to allow it to hover only millimeters above the fine muscles of her back and let the heat gather between our skins. Once our temperatures matched, I allowed my eager hand to mold to her silky skin and marvel at the feeling.

"Jin," she whispered, feather-soft and I let my hands move. What she was going to add to that vulnerable syllable was a mystery to me, and in all honesty, wasn't sure I was ready to know. Better to concentrate of taking away her pain as best I could. Not the incredible smoothness and heat of her back and shoulders, the brush of her silky hair…

It could have been moments or an eternity that we were utterly lost in this primitive sensuousness of touch and heat. Straddling her strong ass, I kneaded her tight muscles, feeling my own body, sweaty and confined inside my clothes. CD was still on her stomach, hair dry and feathery against the sheet, two pillows propping up her injured side, her face in profile shifting in sync with my movements. The new pains had been comparatively easy to soothe away, revealing a quarry of lingering stress and hurts. I was a woman possessed, driven to see the plain of her back soft and pliable. The need brought out skills I didn't even know I had. A childhood delight in rubbing my father's back when he was home, scratching my small fingers over the enormous terrain. It was a peaceful memory that I cherished in its simplicity. By now she was moaning almost soundlessly in counterpoint to my touch, the oil slick between us, her skin flushed rosy and hot.

When the signal came, I saw it even as it bubbled up from beneath the surface. An animal note of surrender, something unknotting deep inside, the body beneath me going liquid and boneless. A soft sob, her fingers curing weakly into the sheets. I had done it. For the pure sensual thrill of feeling, I skimmed my ultra-sensitized hands over her body a last time and smiled. CD's uninjured arm curled up blindly, fingers curling weakly in a 'come hither' gesture. Curious, I leaned in, felt them caress my cheek, curl into my sweaty hair; tug me down to lie against her softened body. The sensation was quite possibly the purest pleasure I had experienced since the innocence of childhood and something inside me shifted.

She meant something to me now…

++ CD ++

It was the damn phone that woke me from the soundest sleep I'd had in a lifetime. Groping blindly, I found the cell and pressed it to my ear without opening my eyes. "DeLorenzo," I slurred out habitually.

"Inspector? Are you and Exstead playing hooky or are you holding her hostage?"

Ah shit, the Captain sounded annoyed. Still too boneless to open my eyes much less panic, I decided that the only thing I had the energy for was the truth. "Ss…sorry, Cap'n. I hurt… my shoulder yes'day and told Nate not t'tell. 'M sorry. Jin was late tryin' t' help me sleep."

"Do you need a doctor?"

A sharp flash of pain in the arm holding the phone made me gasp and drop it. Trying to cover my slip, I murmured, "'m sure Jin'll take me if needs to."

The body at my back finally stirred in response to her name, snatching up the cell and pressing me flat again. "Stubborn here is in more pain than she's letting on, Captain. I think it's just bruising, but if she's still hurting once she's good and awake, I'm taking her keys and heading for the nearest doctor."

There was a long, pregnant silence where the situation sank in. Ever so faintly, I heard the Captain drawl out, "ooookay. You do that. Oh, and Jinny?"

"Yes Captain?" She said hesitantly.

"While I'm glad you're taking the hands on, personal approach, I'd hope you don't make a habit of it."

And following that zinger, there was dial tone. I saw Jinny hold the phone away from herself until the device hovered in the corner of my eye. "Well," she said in an amused and strained tone of voice. "That was a few miles past embarrassing."

All I could do was moan in agreement and settle deeper into the mattress.

++ Jinny ++

Of all the asinine, stupid things…

What must Captain McCafferty be thinking? CD answers her phone, obviously having been woken out of a sound sleep and I grab it from her before blithely start chatting away. On the humiliation scale, this was right up there with being caught making out by your parents. Groaning, I pressed down into CD's warmth and sighed gustily. Odd vibrations shook her for a moment, the sensation turning into a low, breathy chuckle. "It's not funny," I grumbled with no venom to it.

"Nope," she agreed placidly, her hand once again stealing into my hair to rub my scalp.

"Are you always like this in bed?"

Yep, it had been my voice that had tactlessly asked that suggestive question. I was abruptly aware of her body pressed against me from crown to toes, smooth and warm. "Meanin'?"

"Umm… warm, funny," I knew I needed to shut up as my voice went dry and husky. "Soft…" This had to stop and my sarcasm rose up to protect me. "Doesn't really fit your work image."

"Fla'rer," CD murmured, still sounding half-asleep and half-drunk.

"Don't get used to it. I prefer to be a pain in the ass. How's that arm?" Rolling away enough for CD to shift onto her side, my body instantly objected to leaving her heat. "The bruising doesn't look any worse. How's your neck?" Like a sun-lazy cat, CD shifted onto her side, snuggling her warm skin against my all-too-thin clothes and sighing. When she turned her head, the most amazing explosion of popcorn noises rattled up and down her neck. Followed by her gasp and my wince. "Ouch. You okay?"

Eyes watering, CD went limp against me, skull heavy on my arm, her damaged limb cocked at an uncomfortable-looking angle. So I tugged her elbow into her gut, leaving my hand there in a half-embrace. "I think," CD suddenly whispered in the clearest tone I'd heard her use all morning. "I actually feel better now."

"Good," I murmured inanely, utterly distracted by her naked body sprawled against me, her relaxed mouth only inches away, those lazy eyes watching me closely. "We should get up… see if your arm is… okay."

++ CD ++

Oh, I knew I was playing with fire… but it was captivating to watch the myriad of emotions flash through Jinny's eyes. There was this primitive, sensuous side of my personality that got loose when I was in this bed. I didn't understand it, but it was always very relaxing. Like a predator at home in its secure cave, this was the place where I could let the walls down, my safe haven. That lazy predator was snarling at my common sense to go the hell away. Unfortunately, it was losing the battle and I began to realize exactly where I was and what I was feeling. That cynical mouth looked delicious right now, soft and half-smiling like she didn't realize she was doing it. Not to mention the heat burning through the thin barrier of her clothes.

"Yeah," I murmured suddenly and curled up to carefully sit on the edge of the bed. There had been no mistaking the flash of hurt in her crystal blue eyes. Flexing my hand and elbow experimentally, I felt the dull pain contrasting with my embarrassment and need. "Still sore, but most of range of motion seems intact in the lower arm."

"Are you going to need a doctor?"

"I have no idea."

The bed shifted as she climbed off and a moment later my robe settled over my shoulders. Jinny crouched to look me seriously in the eye. "Will you tell me if you do? Please?"

All I could do was nod and watch her walk out. There was pain in her eyes, in the stiffness of her shoulders and the curve of her spine. And I had no idea how to fix it.

++ Jinny ++

After a few long, quiet hours, I decided that I really needed to go back to my destroyed apartment and see what was salvageable. Since I'd washed most of my clothes and sent the damage estimates off to my insurance agent, that's all that was left to do. My limited wardrobe was truly pathetic now. A while ago I had inquired to CD's state of health and she'd snarled quite dramatically at me. That was my cue to get the fuck out of Dodge and had almost immediately called for a cab. As though conjured by my thoughts, CD appeared in the entrance to the hall, looking pale and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry I snarled," she whispered.

"Yeah, well," I hemmed awkwardly. "It's been weird having me here, so it's okay. Call if you need me. I gotta go get my place picked over and I can't put it off any longer."

And bolted from the building with most of my scanty belongings in hand.

 **Back to Square One.**

With the memory of CD's hurt and confused expression burned into the back of my eyelids and the feel of her body branded into my nerves, I threw myself into slogging through my ruined belongings with a vengeance. It was horrible and overwhelming and numbing. There was some clingy, muddy substance only slightly less awful than tar caked thickly on every surface from chest down. The few things that might be salvageable were shoved unceremoniously in my handsome old Honda Civic.

"Jin?"

The voice took me by surprise so I turned slowly to see a shadowy figure creeping into the glare of the worklamp. "Magda," I intoned softly, my voice as empty as my feelings were at the moment. Too much had happened too fast and I was unable to adapt. Then the familiar and secretly welcome sympathy shone in her eyes and I felt the sobs well up, no matter how hard I fought them. There had been too many shocks to my system in too short a time and this woman was my safe zone. My best friend. My confidante. My partner.

And she just might be disgusted and distrustful of the feelings I could barely suppress.

My growing attraction to a woman.

++ Magda ++

Great tears welled up in Jinny's over bright eyes and I didn't hesitate to go over and wrap her in a strong hug. "Oh mija I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. So sorry." Jin only clung to me like a drowning woman and let it pour out of her on the waves of great, heaving sobs. A moment or an eternity could have passed until footfalls on the steps made me wave frantically in a 'get back' motion. Gabe, bless his heart, took the hint and quietly backed out. That left me to stroke Jinny's disarrayed hair and murmur soothing nonsense. The fact that most of it was Spanish was unimportant. "You'll be okay, Jin. I won't let anything happen to you that I can't help. Okay?" For a long moment, I thought she hadn't heard me, and then she nodded jerkily. The suffocating grip around my ribs didn't loosen an inch, but her breathing did start to steady.

"Mag?" She whispered like a frightened child. "I need to get out of here. Please."

In a whirlwind of motion, Gabe had been put in charge of getting Jin's car back to our apartment while I bundled her into my Saturn. There was a quick kiss for the man unexpectedly back in my life and a hug for a concerned Ben. "Meet you at home guys."

The drive was silent; Jinny huddled in her seat like a frightened child. While I was dying to know what was running through her head, I held my tongue. When it did finally come, it started out a trickle. "Mag?"

"Yes?"

"I can trust you with anything." It was a statement as much as a question and I sensed the coming flood. "Somethin's… changed." And the floodgates opened. Hoarse and rattled, the story of the flood, CD's rescue and Nate's help poured out of her. The terror and helplessness of finding her personal space violated so unexpectedly, the haven she'd found with our blonde coworker. Then she froze and I made an abrupt decision and pulled into a nearby parking lot. Eyes as wide as any trauma victim, I knew she was close to panicking.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee," I offered and smiled softly. "Give you a chance to breathe before you have to deal with a clingy Ben."

With a hot mocha in her hands, Jinny almost smiled. We settled into a corner of the shop's outside tables and watched the passing late-afternoon crowd. Unfocused blue eyes stared out at the distant bay.

"Did you ever wake up in the morning and realize that the person in the mirror wasn't who you thought she was?"

There was no real response to that and something that felt like dread crawled up my spine. My nod seemed to be enough; the blue eyes flickering to me and then back to the wild blue yonder. "I started…" A nervous raking of her fingers through the black hair and Jinny cringed into herself. What on earth could be so traumatic? I was ready to scream with nerves and frustration. "I've started having… feelings… for CD." My expression must have reflected my shock, because Jinny flinched like I'd punched her and ducked behind her hair in a protective gesture. "Serious stuff. I think… I think… I dunno what I think."

Several things flash-fired through my brain in rapid succession. This was the stress of sobriety talking, years of a fucked up view of life. It was living with her mother dead at the tender age of sixteen. It was the pressures of the last few days and our dangerous job. It was CD's constant proximity. It was…

Then those sky eyes met mine, Jinny's warm, tortured soul reflecting crystalline in their depths.

It was the truth.

In a moment, my brain stopped running in crazed circles and I reached out to grab her arm. "Go on."

And with a strangled sob/sigh of relief, Jinny unloaded her soul.

++ Jinny ++

Where it came from, I'd never know. Fingers wrapped almost crushingly tight around the strong paper cup, I told the tabletop everything that had happened since CD had shown up to help bail me out. The fantasies, the feel of her body against mine, the burn of her clear eyes into my soul. And all through the storm, Magda kept that anchoring hand on my arm to lead me back to her.

At long last the floodwaters began to recede, leaving me utterly exhausted in their wake. Too tired to fight it, I slumped until my forehead rested on Magda's knuckles. Her other hand touched my hair, stroking soothingly and I let the tears flow silently. I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life, like I had these past few days. Not when my mother died, not when I suffered endlessly through sobriety being forced upon me, not in the AA meetings where I regrouped my strength.

"You'll be okay, _mija_ ," Magda calmed me softly, and I sobbed brokenly.

I was still _mija_. There just might be a God yet…

++ Magda ++

It had taken some effort to get the punch-drunk Jinny back to the car, where she passed out cold the moment she was seated. I actually had to click her seatbelt into place. I knew I was in a state of shock as I numbly drove home. Whatever the hell I had expected Jinny to say, being in love with CD DeLorenzo hadn't even been on the list.

At my apartment, I managed to get a barely conscious Jinny into the apartment and into my bed. I'd take the couch and send Gabe home tonight. Neither of my boys made a sound as we stumbled past them, but only watched with worried eyes. After pulling off Jin's shoes and settling her under the covers, I wandered back into the living room, droopy with exhaustion.

" _Mamacita_ ," Gabe hummed softly, wrapping long arms around me. "Everything okay?"

"I hope so. She had one of those days."

"I saw that apartment, it was awful."

"There's more, but I can't talk about it."

"I understand. Would you like me to take Ben tonight?"

"Would you _tiamo?_? Thank you so much. I'll call you tomorrow."

Ben was worried, but he let it go with reassurances that tia Jinny would be okay. That left me staring indecisively at my cell phone in the heavy quiet of my apartment. Finally, I took a steadying breath and hit the speed dial.

++ CD ++

The phone ringing nearly scared me to death, but at least got me away from pacing nervously. "DeLorenzo," I growled harshly into the little device.

"CD? It's Magda."

Not who I was hoping for, but I reined in my raging emotions. "What can I do for you?"

"Jinny's here. I thought you should know." Relief so strong it made me dizzy rushed through me with a roar. Then I abruptly realized that Jinny's partner was calling me to let me know she was okay. "The apartment had her really upset and she's sleeping it off." Jinny was upset? The pain in my chest caught me off guard. When the hell had she come to mean so much to me? Was I imagining that odd note in Magda's voice? "I think she'll be okay. Just… upset by what's been going on, y'know?" There was no mistaking it; there really was an odd note to her voice. Years of crime investigations subconsciously kicked in to analyze. Magda was uncomfortable… and hiding something. Could it be what I thought it might be? Terror and hope tied a knot in my throat that left me mute for long moments as tears pricked at my eyes.

"Thank you," finally grated up from my chest with a physical pain that cleared my head. Good Lord, but that raven-haired minx had me so knotted up I couldn't think straight. "Tell her…" I should stop, should rein this in, should at least make some last ditch effort to preserve my dignity. Aw, fuck it. "Tell her I miss her."

"I will," Magda whispered. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"'Kay. G'night."

"Goodnight."

But I knew I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

++ Magda ++

A long time passed while I stared soundlessly at my phone. My world had been altered in these last few hours. Jinny was in love in CD, and it was glaringly obvious that the feelings were anything but one sided. I was horrified by what might happen to them. The thin blue line was a hard life, with old and well established codes both spoken and unspoken. A sobering series of worst-case scenarios ran through my head. Prejudice, discrimination, biases… hate-crimes. A shudder ran down my spine as my brain oh-so-helpfully supplied a graphic set of fearful settings. "Stop it," I muttered to myself, digging the heels of my hands into my eyes to chase away the images. Slumping down onto the couch, I willed it to all go away.

An innocent, familiar perusal drew me from slumber and I woke in surprise. "Jeez-us, Jinny, you scared me," I groaned and relaxed back into the couch. From her seat on the edge of the coffee table, Jin smiled thinly.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Wanna trade?"

"No, my adrenaline's up now. What time is it?"

"Little after four."

"Boy, good thing we're used to crazy hours," I snorted and climbed to my feet, squeezing her shoulder before I walked into the kitchen. "I'll get coffee and you can talk to me."

When I returned to the living room, Jinny had curled into a protective ball with my blanket tucked under her chin. "Thank you," she murmured softly and held the cup in her hands. I flopped down next to her and felt her knees press into my thigh. We needed to clear the air, and reestablish the bond between us despite this new information.

"I spoke with CD," I said in my gentlest tone, but Jinny's head snapped up anyway. "She misses you." It wasn't easy to meet my partner's eyes, but there was so much that had to be said. "I can't say I understand, Jin." She flinched again, eyes glassy and I quickly patted her leg. "But I promised once that I would stand by you." Our gazes met and I was reminded what she meant to me. Deeper than sisterhood, stronger than any love affair, thicker than blood, Jinny Exstead was my partner. "I will always stand by you. Always."

 **Life Goes On**

++ CD ++

Okay, I knew work was going to be a little weird. Well, I had no idea just how weird it could really be. Oh, on the surface nothing seemed too out of order, but simmering just beneath…

It was too quiet, like all of San Francisco was holding its breath in anticipation of what was going to happen. I had no idea what was headed my way, but I'd never be able to get out of the way. Unable to sleep, I'd been at work before the sun was a rosy blush in the night sky. Restless and irritable with my sore arm and lack of sleep, I barely acknowledged the 'good morning' from my partner, my boss and young Raina. Undoubtedly, they were staring at me like I was an alien or something. While I had never been the friendliest person in the Division, I was rarely flat-out rude. Then I felt it, that tingle of hyper-awareness that skirted across shoulders and spine, ran a tickling feather along the inside of my skull. My head snapped up to meet that fathomless blue gaze.

For a breathless eternity we stared at one another, burningly aware of one another and our companion's curiosity. Then the Captain barked my name and the spell was broken.

"Sit down," McCafferty told me, gesturing at the twin chairs in front of her desk. Long moments passed while she studied me calmly until I had to consciously fight the urge to squirm. It was such an old, established trick that still worked so damn well. Dammit. "Your arm?" Finally drifted quietly through the air between us.

"Fine. Just sore. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but it was sheer stupidity on my part that I got hurt in the first place." It was more honesty than I was accustomed to and certainly more than she was expecting. I had never been much for admitting weakness and that was a fault I was only just beginning to recognize. "I'm… I'm sorry for the chaos of the last few days, Captain."

"Oh, I have a feeling it's not over yet," she drawled gently and flashed me a smile. "Just don't do anything stupid and be very careful. That's all I, or anyone else, can ask of you. Now," her tone was suddenly businesslike and I swallowed my raging emotions and focused. "There appears to be some kind of off the wall missing persons case I want you to look into." And I was back in the game plan.

++ Magda ++

When the door to the Captain's office opened again, I knew by the focused look on CD's face that any conversation was going to have to wait. Jinny visibly deflated at her desk, burying her nose in whatever she was doing. It was hard to watch. But this was neither the time nor the place and we all knew it. So CD and Nate left with nothing more than loaded glances.

Some time must have passed as the day grew warm and my stomach started growling. Then I noticed Raina eyeing Jinny with an odd combination of curiosity and amusement. Chin propped in her hands, the younger officer was fixed on my partner, who was totally oblivious. In fact, Jinny seemed pretty unaware of her surroundings. There was something raw and vulnerable on her face as she stared sightlessly at her hands toying with a pen on her desk. Finally Raina sighed heavily and Jinny finally seemed to come back to herself. "Boy, I wish I had somebody to put that expression on my face. Downright romantic," Raina spoke softly, almost longingly. In all my time working so closely with Jinny Exstead, I had never seen her turn red. From the doorway of her office, the Captain chuckled and we all jumped.

"And whoever it is," McCafferty said pointedly, as though she already knew. "You should keep them. No matter what." She chuckled shortly, her expression mischievous. "If nothing else, it'll make the rest of us jealous."

Indeed.

++ Jinny ++

It had been two days since that strange teasing I had received at the wit of the Captain. I'd swear she knew how I felt and was encouraging me to go for it. CD and Nate had barely been around, run ragged by some local artist sensation that had vanished without a trace. Yet every time she was near, it was like heat on my skin. And my dreams? Woo boy… Puberty all over again. There were some hotspots in my psyche that were erotic landmines. All I had to do was close my eyes and I could see the sensual landscape painted by my need and desire. Those flashing blue eyes that missed so little, the way she would watch me with that riveting combination of fierce need and crippling vulnerability. I knew how she felt and knew that something was going to have to give. And it wasn't just the physical attraction. It was the closeness and safety that I felt with her, so like my relationship with Magda, but with all these frightening and fascinating layers. Oh, hell yes she scared the hell out of me.

But I liked it.

Since I was still sleeping on Magda's couch, we had taken to hanging out at that same coffeehouse where she had taken me before I broke down. Far from being embarrassed about that incident, it was a relief to be so honest and open with her. Part of me railed about the closeness, the possibility of getting hurt, of having my trust violated again. But I knew that voice, it was the one that drove me to drink, to push away people that cared about me, and I was through listening to it. When Magda's interference had sent me to rehab to clean up, the process had begun. The healing. This acceptance of my attraction and Magda's unexpected encouragement had completed another kind of healing and I felt stronger and surer than I ever had before.

Except that I was still terrified to approach CD.

It was the same fear every human being feels as they draw closer to someone they really care about. That fear of rejection and humiliation and feeling your bloody, broken heart in your chest. No one was good at this and I was in worse practice than most of my peers. So I watched and waited.

++ CD ++

When we had found the punk alive and scared in some isolated cabin in the woods, I was ready to beat him senseless. High strung to the point of being manic, I knew that I needed to get some shit off my chest or I was going to explode. Or have a heart attack at thirty-three. Not really what I wanted on my tombstone. So I walked out into the clear sunshine and flopped down onto the porch. The local police could process the freaky little tweaker, because I was done with him. My job had been to find him and I had wasted three days of my life doing just that.

Head hanging between my raised knees, I heard footfalls approach, hesitate, then the crackle of cartilage as Nate squatted beside me. It was a relief to know him that well, to know that those footfalls were my partner, who I could trust with my life. After losing Dick and then Angela bailing on me, my trust was a coiled, hissing snake. Then Nate did something totally unexpected.

He put his hand on the back of my neck.

It was a comforting, intimate gesture that brought tears to my eyes. When I had met the sarcastic, bouncy man from vice, never in a million years did I think I'd become so dependent on him. Never thought we'd make such a great team. Now, Nate had seen me in tears a couple times, he'd tried his damnedest to prop me up through some really rough shit. Looking back, I realized that he had succeeded admirably and I had done little to thank him or make him feel welcome. When I raised my head and let my feelings show on my face, I could see that he understood. Without a sound between us, that gentle hand on my neck tugged me until I could rest my forehead on his strong chest. In that comforting, undemanding half-embrace, I found a safe haven for an eternal moment that let me gather myself into something resembling normalcy. And it had never felt so good or so solid. A fierce, thankful grip on his wrist was my signal to lean away.

"Thank you," I whispered around the lump in my throat. Nate grinned fondly and plopped himself down next to me in the dusty gravel.

"You're welcome. This is a gorgeous spot, huh?"

It was. Low, rolling hills that fell away into the distant Pacific, the sun sinking low in all its Technicolor glory. We sat there in a comfortable silence as the sky put on a terrific lightshow for us and the breeze grew cool and playful. In this peaceful place, I realized that I had to be honest with him.

"This is gonna sound crazy," I hedged, not quite sure how to bring the subject up. I'd been running myself in ragged circles for what felt like months and wasn't quite certain how to verbalize. "But I think I'm gay."

For a long moment, Nate gave me a strange, level look that was halfway between 'duh' and 'ohmigod'. Then his eyes rounded comically and he grinned like a madman. I couldn't help myself and laughed. A great, liberating howl of a laugh that burst out of my wounded soul like a freed animal. And Nate was right there, laughing with me, arm around my shoulders. We were going to be okay, my partner and I. We were gonna be okay.

++ Nate ++

I had recognized that look of sheer terror in CD's eyes the moment it finally revealed itself. Something had been eating her alive this past week and I had been dying to do something, anything. It was that look people get when they're told a loved one was killed suddenly and unexpectedly, or that they have an incurable disease or they narrowly cheat a violent death. Sort of a long-term state of profound shock. And then she tells me she's gay? My relief was palatable in my mouth. In the high-stakes game of life and death it was very far down on my list of 'oh shit'. Her trust was a precious, invaluable gift. Something I would treasure the rest of my life. There was something complicated and compelling about this woman of few words and few confidences. I had earned her trust and would do nothing to damage that. I'd rather shoot myself. The laughter had been the best kind of therapy, or voices booming out over the quiet landscape as though trying to make the distant ocean share in the moment. Once we had wound down, I gave her shoulders a squeeze and climbed to my feet.

"C'mon," I chuckled and offered a hand. "I'll buy you dinner partner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

And the woman who an hour ago would have seen my offer as a challenge to her strength, placed her hand in mine and let me pull her to her feet. It was a profound moment for me, that tangible proof of her trust in me. We left the strange place where we bonded behind without a second glance, but took the important lessons with us.

In some weird little town an hour outside of San Francisco, we spotted a greasy spoon and headed in. With burgers and fries and hot coffee to sustain us, we settled into a comfy quiet. Once we'd killed the majority of the calories, I gave CD a measuring stare that she returned blandly. But I'd grown very adept at reading her eyes over the months of working so closely with her. She had the kind of eyes that poets moon on and on about, deep and clear and expressive, the color of cloudless summer skies. Oh, she could flatten them into a glacial glare that was frightening if necessary, but even then I had learned to read her subtitles. Humor glittered there now and that encouraged me. "So, tell me what's going on with Jinny."

Honestly, I expected her to clam up into the aloof Inspector she always was, and the closeness of the afternoon to be a pipe dream. But she sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily before answering softly, "I wish I knew. Those couple of days she stayed with me was like something out of a dream. God, I miss her so damn bad."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I was that damn shocked. Then I realized that I better get with the program or lose the precious gift I had been given in her trust. "That good, huh?"

The lightly teasing tone got her to look up again and my grin deepened at the shy embarrassment in her gaze. "Yeah. It was like finding that piece you'd been missing all along. No wonder I'd always had such shitty taste in men." I laughed and she smiled along.

"So you two have been dancing around each other for what, a week now? No wonder Magda looks so unnerved. Jinny must be driving her as nuts as you've been making me. CD, listen," I needed her to believe me and reached out to grab her forearm in a strong grip. "I'm more than a little shocked by all this, but I'm here for you. I know I tease and I'll keep doing it, but I'll support you, no matter what, okay?"

Damn, I liked getting that soft expression; it was a great look on her. "Okay. You'll never know what it means to have you stand by me, Nate."

"Power of two, CD. Always remember that."

++ CD ++

The next morning I felt like I had one of those 'emotional hangovers'. The kind that leave you dry-mouthed and headachy with your emotions knotted up in your throat until it hurts to breathe? Yet at the same time it's as though you've unburdened your soul and that suddenly you have wings? I lay sprawled naked in my decedent bed and thought about the upheavals I'd been through lately. And all the pondering in the world made me realize one glaring fact.

I wanted Jinny Exstead.

Not just as a lover, though I needed that too, but in all ways. I needed her strength and her weaknesses, her smart-assed humor, that half-smile that showed what she was thinking. I needed the hard-eyed cop and that fright that I saw flashed my way periodically. I was as hopelessly in love with her as I could possibly be without her right here.

As if on cue, my phone shrilled beside the bed.

For a long moment, I seriously considered ignoring it, but common sense won out. Snatching up the receiver and rolling onto my back until the cord pulled taut, I tried to speak my name as coherently as possible. "DeLorenzo." There had been no need for the formality as I instantly recognized the peel of delighted laughter on the other end.

"Hi Candy! How'd you like the movie? How have you been?"

Only one living human being could get away with calling me 'Candy' and I was ever so happy to hear her voice. "God I'm glad to hear from you, Court."

"Hey," she suddenly went serious. "What's wrong babe?"

And I told her everything. About Jinny and finally accepting Nate and the crazed feelings running rampant through my awakening heart.

"Wow," she finally breathed in awe. "I gotta meet this woman. I gotta see how she's made you feel. I'm so damn happy for you, Candy!"

My laughter rushed from me and I curled up on my side to spend the morning with my baby sister.

++ Magda ++

It was noon before a weary, but happy, CD dragged into the Division, with a smile playing around her mouth. I really needed to see what my partner saw. I needed to understand this attraction I just didn't comprehend. There was no doubt that she was attractive in a rugged, hard-edged feminine kinda way. But there was a tenderness lurking in the corners of her eyes, gentle humor in the curl of her mouth. In those subtle clues I could see what had attracted Jinny so powerfully. This was a woman who was tough and tender, who would hug you or kick your ass to get up and try again. A perfect match to Jinny's damaged and strong soul. CD would take no shit from my partner, but she was sensitive enough to be loving too.

In a split second I had made up my mind, leaping to my feet and grabbing my coat. Both Raina and Jinny were startled by my sudden burst of movement, the latter growing horrified as I pounced on CD. "You look tired CD, let me buy you a cup of coffee across the street. Back in a few." I bodily shoved CD out the door as Raina gawked at my ballsiness and Jinny stared round-eyed.

"Jeez Magda, what's up?" CD half-chuckled as she glanced down at me, pushing on her back like a stubborn mule.

"We need to talk."

That chased off the easy humor, her smile turning half-hearted. "No good conversation starts with 'we need to talk'."

I didn't speak until we reached the Seattle's Best booth across the busy street, and then I only asked what she wanted, grabbed the two cups after tossing the guy a ten and led the way to the little park on the corner. Side by side on a chilly cement bench, I tried to figure what the hell I was supposed to say.

"This is about Jinny?" CD finally asked quietly. "I suppose I'm dead wrong and should drop it now, huh?"

God, that sounded like it hurt to say. "No, I was actually trying to figure out a way to tell you to go for it." That got a comedic double take. She was a smart cookie and surmised quickly that if Jinny had told me, her straight, getting-married-soon partner, then this was serious. Her wide-eyed expression of realization made me turn my head and glare at her squarely. "I don't pretend to understand any of this, but you just do something for her. Something I'd never expected to see with all she's been through. I mean, you understand her, you know her, you're a good compliment to her strengths and weaknesses." For a moment I couldn't look into that bright gaze and glanced away before returning my glare to her, now amped up to hot and glowering. "But so help me God if you hurt her…"

Absolutely, utterly serious, CD nodded in understanding and we sat in a silence that bled from tense to easy. This just might turn into a friendship that I could enjoy too.

++ CD ++

Utterly floored by Magda's revelations, I meekly followed her back to the office and sat at my desk to try and catch up with my paperwork. Nate had arrived while I'd been off with Magda and I could feel his curious gaze on me. His and Raina's and Jinny's and the Captain's. This was like being in high school again, the tall, poor girl from the wrong side of the tracks trying to fit in with the rich and white-collared. But I studiously refused to meet anyone's eyes, knowing that I was far too raw right now to deal with just about anything.

The afternoon was quiet and uneventful until Nate got 'the phone call'. Oh, there was nothing interesting about it until his voice took on that almost squeaky kid-on-Christmas-morning quality. "Seriously? That's great. Yeah, I'll be over tonight with a trailer. No, pleasure's all mine. See you then." Our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile in empathy to his excitement.

"Dare I ask?"

"I've been trying to buy this '57 Jag from this guy in Berkley for months now. That was it, I got it!"

"All this for an old car?" I scoffed and he looked like I'd kicked his puppy. Courtney had been the one with the magic touch with cars, not me.

"That's not any 'old car'," Magda scolded me as she rolled her chair closer. "You seriously just bought a '57 Jag, Nate?"

"God, this thing is sweet," he gushed and the conversation suddenly took on that other language I'd never understood. It was very closely related to good ole proper American English, but little of it made sense to those that weren't rabid car aficionados. Despite my need to keep some kind of distance, my gaze was helplessly drawn to Jinny's azure eyes so close. Amused by our partners, a grin danced around her mouth and I was utterly overcome with the insane need to kiss her, to know what she felt and tasted like. In an instant her eyes went smoky and I could imagine the look on my face must mirror that hungry expression. Everything else fell away in those breathless moments, our gazes like physical caresses in the space between us.

It took something light and bouncy ricocheting off my shoulder to break the trance. Flushed with embarrassment, I jerked my head around to see Magda and Nate grinning in evil amusement at us. "You gonna come help get this sweet thing or not?" Magda asked for what sounded like must have been the third or fourth time. My blank look made her laugh, Nate's grin widening. "The car CD. Nate's new old car?"

"You only want me for my hitch," I managed to fire back and they both dissolved into chuckles.

Tired of the giddy excitement of the car buffs, Captain McCafferty threw us all out just an hour later, telling us to have fun and to expect a phone call if anything came down the pipe. I had a grubby change of clothes in the car and followed Nate to his place so he could drop off his Dodge and clamber into my Durango after hooking a battered old flat trailer to the rear end. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"You're so excited, I could hardly say no," I teased and headed for Magda's place. I wasn't certain that Jinny was coming along, but since she was staying with Magda, it was a good bet. So this would be some kind of test for us. When I turned the corner I recognized both women waiting at the curb with a smaller figure holding their hands. "Hey, that's Ben," I told Nate in delight. I hadn't seen the boy in a very long time. "Hey," I called out and they scrambled to get in while I held up traffic. "Good to see you again Ben, how have you been?"

"Good," Ben responded politely as he climbed into the big car with his escorts. "Mom says that Mister Basso found a neat car that I gotta see."

Us girls filled the car with laughter as Nate winced and twisted in his seat to introduce himself to Ben. "Call me Nate, pleased to meet you Ben. You holding up okay with both your mom and Jinny around all the time?"

The boy was immediately taken with my partner, chattering happily at the only other male in the SUV. Conversation flowed easily among us, with the notable exception of Jinny and I. "This is a really neat car, CD," Ben gushed happily at me at one point and I grinned in the rearview mirror.

"It's something I've wanted for a long time and decided to finally go for it." The double-edged comment was not lost on the adults.

"Why's your name CD?"

Ah kids, no tact at all, bless their little hearts. "It's my initials," I sighed as I realized I probably couldn't get out of this gracefully. Ben said nothing, but I could feel his anticipation and curiosity burning into the back of my skull. Probably learned the trick from his mother. When someone's reluctant to 'fess up, you wait them out. I spared a quick glare for my smirking partner before giving into the seven year old. "It's stands for Candace Dorothy, but don't you dare make fun." That mocking threat of course set him into peals of laughter.

"Why doesn't anyone call you Candy?"

"Because I'd shoot them," I deadpanned and the whole car erupted. Ah well, there were worse reasons to humiliate yourself in the company of friends than their laughter.

++ Jinny ++

I'd only come along because mother and son had begged me. That and I really wanted to spend some more time in the presence of my obsession. My eyes traced over the blunted lines of her body under the flannel shirt, her competent hands on the wheel. I wanted those hands on my skin, wanted her smile filling my vision, wanted her love and humor focused on me. That startling last thought consumed me until we came to halt and the engine died. "C'mon Jinny," Ben begged me and tugged at my hand to get me to follow.

It was a car. One that rated a few pegs above 'hunk of junk' in my book, but Nate was gushing on and on to the elderly man with the keys. Magda ran a practical eye over the clunker while Ben held my hand and mimicked my skeptical expression. "Oh don't look so sour-faced _papi_ , _mija_. This thing is a classic and its body is in good shape, that's all that matters. Now go help CD back the trailer up."

"Yes ma'am," we muttered in stereo and laughed.

It was a test of skill and patience to get the trailer lined up with the Jag at the bottom of the curved driveway. By the time that was finally accomplished, CD was looking fairly pissed off. She stalked past Ben and I to roughly yank the ramps down. I felt her frustration like a tangible thing and wanted to do something. So I gave the bored Ben a tug and stepped over to her. A light hand on her arm brought those burning eyes snapping around and my breath strangled in my throat. It had been a few days since I'd been in her personal space and the intensity of it still floored me. Everything else was forgotten as I stared into her pale eyes. Close enough to feel her heat despite the hot evening, close enough to feel the brush of her body against my loose clothing, close enough…

CD's blue eyes filled my vision, paralyzed me like a hunting cobra on a mouse. To save my sanity, my eyes fluttered shut and let my other senses focus on her, the gentle brush of her nose against mine, the feathering of her breath over my mouth. I wanted her so bad I could taste it, parting my lips to draw in her breath, so damn close to mine. The shocking, silken brush of her lips in the briefest of touches, the sensation electric…

"Hey!" Startled like a gunshot, we jerked apart at Magda's shout. She was amused and annoyed, that much was glaringly obvious. "You two gonna help us push this thing or what?"

Red-faced beneath Ben's fascinated gaze, we meekly complied. I had utterly forgotten the boy was still clinging to my right hand. His mother gave me a penetrating look that made me feel painfully self-conscious. That near-kiss with CD had left Ben with all kinds of questions and now Magda was going to have to deal with his curiosity. "Sorry," I murmured as Nate called Ben over the Jag's driver door. For a moment Magda continued to glower before she gave in with a sigh.

"You two better start dating now, so I don't have to explain to him what that was all about for no immediate reason."

Shock rooted me to the spot at the teasing and Magda just grinned wickedly. What followed was possibly the most strenuous act of physical labor that I'd ever been asked to perform.

With Ben keeping the car pointed up the narrow ramps, we four adults put our backs into it. Easier said than done, as the Jag was rusty enough to be a pain to move, coupled with the twentyish degree angle of the ramps. Small car or no small car, the damn thing was heavy. With Magda at the open driver's door to keep Ben on track, the rest of us planted our six hands on the Jag's rear end and got her moving. It was a relief to have Nate in the middle to at least attempt to keep me focused on the task at hand and not CD. But I could see her straining in the corner of my eye, and I could hear the noises she was making.

There was a fearful moment when the Jag suddenly lurched off to the right because Ben had pointed it at a weird angle and it was about to jump track. It took some straining to let the car roll back safely and then shove it back up until it settled onto the trailer.

"Damn you Basso," I griped as we all collapsed at the bumper. "You so owe us for this."

"Dinner?" He offered hopefully, panting just as hard as we were.

"That's a good start," CD laughed and ran her hands through her sweaty hair

++ Nate ++

I was lucky enough to get away with running to the grocery store to splurge on enough barbeque food and drink to feed an army. Some fancy apple cider and plenty of soda for Jinny and Ben, a six-pack of that weird microbrew for CD and a couple of wild guesses that I liked and hoped Magda would too. Was her fiancé coming over? By the time I got back to my Dodge, I was hoping a case with some overtime would drop in my lap.

With the car half empty, headlights stabbed across my open garage and I felt that old thrill of wondering if it was danger. Nope, it was just Magda and her entourage. I shoved a bottle of virgin cider at Jinny, shook Gabe's hand and sent Ben scampering for the tiny backyard of the little house I'd inherited from my folks. Soon we were all talking and laughing, Ben rough housing with my wiry old mutt, Boomer. But I was well aware that my partner hadn't showed. Magda seemed bothered and Jinny looked downright wounded.

So, I stuck my nose in where it may or may not have belonged. As the third ring trilled in my ear, I found myself chanting to myself, "c'mon, CD, c'mon."

"DeLorenzo."

"What, you don't have me on speed dial?"

"Nope, I usually have you close at hand. You know how I hate these things Nate."

"So, you gonna show? It's not the same without you here."

"After what happened at your car buddy's house, I'm not sure I should."

A glance over at Magda's fiancé made me wonder if he had any clue. It occurred to me that it was odd that Ben had asked no questions. "Shit, CD, you should… I don't know what you should do. I think we'd like your company, but Gabe and Ben are here, so…"

"And that will make everything so much more comfortable," she drawled sarcastically and I winced.

"Tell you what. Give me a few minutes to see if he's cool and I'll call you back."

"What? Nate!" Ignoring the note of alarm in her voice, I hung up and shoved the phone back into my pocket. That would either send her running here or I'd find some way to breech the subject of homosexuality. This should be fairly nerve-wracking…

++ Jinny ++

There was an odd look on Nate's face when he came back to the backyard. My questioning glance made him look indecisive before approaching. "CD's not sure she should come over," he confessed quietly and gave my arm a squeeze. I felt sucker-punched. Before the feeling could send me spiraling too badly, there was a tug at my empty hand.

Ben looked up at me earnestly. "Is it 'cause you and her kissed?"

Woo boy, outed to the fiancé by the son. Lucky me.

There was an odd expression on Gabe's face and Magda looked like she was gonna swallow her tongue. Figuring I was in too deep now to back off, I knelt down to look Ben right in the eye and prayed I didn't screw this up. "Yeah, that's it exactly. See, I like CD. Not just the way I like you and Nate and your folks, but…"

"The way mom and dad like each other?" He surmised with grave understanding. My next words seemed almost redundant.

"Exactly. But there's a lot of people that don't think that's right, for two girls to love each other."

"You love her?"

He'd caught me again in that glaring searchlight of honesty. God, I sucked at this, but when Magda moved to interfere, I raised my hand. "I don't know Ben. We haven't really had the chance to find out."

Ben smiled cheekily and gave me a big hug that warmed me thoroughly. "She'd be crazy not to love you. You're the best tia." And that was it, as he went to go pounce on the dog again, his curiosity satisfied. I was too shaken to stand, feeling Gabe's hard stare on me like a physical pressure. This would be fun. While we weren't pals or a direct part of one another's lives, we were connected through Magda and Ben. I suddenly very much felt like the opposing team.

And wanted a drink so bad I could taste it.

Sobriety was hell sometimes.

++ Magda ++

Furious at Ben putting Jinny on the spot like that, I knew he wouldn't understand why I was angry and instead focused my damage control instincts on Gabe. A glance had Gabe following me; another had Nate's permission to go inside. Knowing I'd screwed up with Gabe in the past, I stopped in the living room and faced him, gesturing that he should go first.

"Did I hear all that right?"

"Yes."

Oh, he definitely hadn't been expecting that and his shock turned back into hardness. "And she's been living under your roof all week? What…"

Livid, but determined to be a semi-reasonable adult about this, my eyes narrowed and my voice was low and tight. "Don't you dare go there Gabriel. She's my partner and I don't care who she loves or who she sleeps with, and neither should you. It's none of our business and I thought she handled Ben's question very well." Gentling, I moved to stand close to the man I'd been through so much with. " _Tiamo_ , I don't understand it any better than you do, but that doesn't matter. Jinny won't do anything tacky and I'll talk to Ben about being careful about who he talks to about this."

Frustrated, but gentling, Gabe raked both hands through his hair and sighed. "You're sure? This is a shock."

"Now you know how I felt a few days ago. Now, we go out there and act as though nothing happened, agreed?"

"Agreed."

++ CD ++

I was going to kill him.

Some long, drawn out torture that would involve something that my rattled brain wasn't capable of wrapping itself around at the moment. In a record sixteen minutes I made it to Nate's neighborhood, remembering the area clearly from my old days as a beat cop. It was sheer, stupid luck that I hadn't been pulled over by a fellow police officer for driving like a maniac. Crashing through the side gate, the little party jumped in shock and stared at me. In those long moments I realized that something had shifted, some subtle perception in all of their eyes. Jinny was exhausted in more than just body, her long week obviously catching up with her. I knew how she felt.

"Hi CD," Ben called out. "Have you met Boomer?"

"Yeah, I have," I answered automatically and warily moved to the boy's side. "He's a great dog."

"Just so you know, I asked. Nate didn't say anything. And you should try loving Jinny, she's the best."

I had seen and done a lot in my thirty-three years. Come from a rough, poor background where I'd had to fight for every scrap and carved out a future for myself in a tough career, had started accepting my attraction for another woman. But Ben absolutely floored me with his perception and bluntness.

"Sorry," Magda was suddenly apologizing and I smiled, shell shocked, and waved it off.

"No, that's okay, Thanks Ben, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

And, utterly ignoring every other living thing but Jinny, I went to her and wrapped her up in a warm hug. The rightness of the way she felt was not lost on me, nor the way her eyes darkened as she brought her hands up to rest on my upper arms. "I've missed you Jinny," I whispered hoarsely and there were honest-to-god tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too."

One hand snaked up to curl around the back of my neck and gently tug me down. While I may have initiated this first hug, she got the credit for the first kiss. Cool in the evening heat, her lips pressed to mine, curious and tender. A series of quiet touches, the slide of soft skin, the tease of breath and wet heat. If not for our audience, it might have gone further, but I was perversely grateful to have to keep things calmer than my hormones were jangling for. Otherwise nerves and fear might have sent us both screaming for the hills.

"Told you so," Ben smirked.

++ Jinny ++

I honestly couldn't remember ever being giddy before. Not sober anyway. But that was exactly how I felt with CD this night. After that gentle embrace, we'd stuck close. A touch here, a glance there, her hand in mine. At one point, she'd even managed to strike up a conversation with Gabe that occupied them for a good half hour. And when she stepped away, actually earned a smile and a handshake from him. I was jealous. I'd be lucky to get quiet tolerance. Arms stealing around me from behind made me jump and melt into their growing familiarity.

"He seems nice," CD hummed in my ear, nuzzling me seductively.

"He is," I agreed breathlessly. "But I'm not sure he's ever gonna like me."

"Patience."

For a long time we stood off in the darkness, swaying together in the warm quiet. Then her head started growing weighty against my shoulder, her body leaning heavily into mine. "You're tired," I stated unnecessarily and she woke from her half doze with a start.

"Yeah," CD murmured and let me go to step back and rub her forehead. "Haven't slept well without you."

Oh, how I loved those bursts of sleepy honesty. A tug on her shirt made CD lean over and accept my gentle kiss. "Wait right here."

Ben was long since asleep and the other three adults were still chatting merrily around what was left of the campfire. "I'm taking CD home," I told them quietly and braved the long looks. "She's just about unconscious and we have some stuff to work out. I'll call you in the morning Mags. Thanks for dinner Nate, and I'll see you soon Gabe."

There were murmured 'goodnights' as I fled from them and my own nervousness. CD wordlessly obeyed my push to the SUV and only hesitated a moment before handing over the keys when I imperiously held out my hand. Before I was out of Nate's driveway she was out. It was a good thing I remembered the way back to her complex and the gate clicker was clipped to the sunshade. During the drive, I couldn't resist the occasional glance as though reassuring myself that this was really happening. Peaceful and relaxed in sleep, CD took on an angelic quality that probably would have annoyed her if it were pointed out.

At the apartment, I gently shook CD's shoulder until she woke with a start. "Wha…"

"Relax, we're home."

The choice of words didn't hit me until after I'd shooed her off to bed and was standing in the shower.

We're home.

They echoed through me as I finished washing, dried myself off and stood at the threshold of her bedroom. Sprawled boneless atop the decadent bedding, CD had collapsed in just such a way that there was enough room to wiggle my smaller body into her loose embrace.

And, after finding some oversized pajamas, that's exactly what I did.

 **A Love Scene**  
   
Arousal pooled like molten stone deep in my body. My breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and something not unlike stark terror. All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of my neck and the pressure of the long body at my back. Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from my half-asleep body, CD burrowed closer and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the blonde woman's chest and I moaned softly in response. Again CD stirred and breathed something incoherent across the back of my neck, while I felt the pull of my need shatter my self-control further.  
   
The relaxed hand on my abdomen suddenly splayed across the silky jammie bottoms and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at my nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting my spine. Now I groaned in earnest, unable to control myself. In response, CD shifted the arm beneath my head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of my jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, as though testing my trust in her.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
A slight start of surprise rippled along my body when Jinny's narrow hand covered my own. Something deep and primitive drove me blindly on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of the smaller body into my own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar. Jinny jumped when my inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and my curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in my groin and left me shaken.  
   
"I need you," whispered gentle and urgent against Jinny's ear. Hoarse with need, there was more emotion in my voice than either of us was accustomed to. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...  
   
There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Jinny's deep moan even as her body begged. All I could do was patiently hold her close and watch the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Jinny to realize that I had grown still. Only the tiny brush of my index finger, low on her abdomen, gave her any indication that I was still awake. What did we do now? Either deny ourselves again… or just give in.  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
"Move back CD," I whispered uncertainly and was startled when I rolled onto my back and saw the black, disappointed scowl on the expressive face. So I hesitantly reached up to brush over high cheekbones and her chiseled nose before moving on to pale brows. I explored her with uncharacteristic openness and fascination.  
   
"I've never looked at you so closely," I whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across CD's face. My heart stopped for a breathless moment and I dropped my fingertips to her lush mouth and begged hoarsely, "Do that again."  
   
Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across CD's features, but I didn't need those familiar expressions.  
   
"Smile. Oh CD, please," I begged, feather soft, needing it like I needed air. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in my formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, shy smile: had there ever been? From our very first meeting there had been that wonderful, open grin to warm me at any given moment. The last shreds of protocol were tossed away and she watched in fascination as my worry and fear at long last drained away. My exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until our breath mingled. "I need you too."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
At last our lips met, barely brushing, and by tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat intensified. Ripples of delight echoed out along my nerve endings as we felt our mutual desires for the first time. We weren't touching nearly enough and Jinny solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around my hip and thigh. Heat burned through my jeans and into my groin, making me dizzy. While mouths and tongues dueled, our hands began to explore. I ran one hand over the expanse of Jinny's back and over the curve of her hip. That earned a low growl of desire and I leaned away from the kiss to regroup emotionally.  
   
"I've never felt this way before," came Jinny's quiet confession and my heart skipped a beat. A gentle grip in her hair coaxed Jinny into another kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. When we came up for air, I was desperate for her, all sense of propriety blown away by the taste and feel of her.  
   
"Teach me how to make love to you, Jinny, please. I've never felt like this either."  
   
After a long moment's contemplation, Jinny gave me a quick, hard kiss before playfully pushing me away. "On your back, woman."  
   
Eagerly, I complied and watched as Jinny rose to her knees and worked her slender body into a luxurious stretch. It was a mouth-watering sight. After shaking herself out, Jinny straddled my prone body and settled herself across my hips. I wondered if I looked as nervous as I felt. Black-auburn hair tickled across our cheekbones when she bent to kiss me again. I lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Jinny moaned into my mouth, "since these are you pajamas, you know how they work. Take them off."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Her long fingers trailed over the different textures of silky blue material covering me, memorizing every swell and dip hidden beneath. My sudden hiss of reaction made CD pause and stare into my eyes. "You like that." It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over the hardened knots of flesh to test the reaction again and I jumped on her with a kiss that was rough and demanding. The fumbling of our fingers with the buttons was lost amid the heavy sounds of our labored breathing. The loose shirt was quickly discarded and I sat back to give her better access. So she ran curious hands ran over my bare arms and traced the line of my shoulders before wandering my naked back. Nothing could have prepared me for the way her callused palms felt against my bare skin, and there was so much more to go...  
   
CD watched me squirm and moan with hooded eyes as her hands roved over my belly to my ribs before creeping higher. Sitting up, she gave me a quick kiss before big hands swept over my nearly naked torso and I saw stars when she cupped both breasts.  
   
"Show me how to touch you," she growled and all I could do was moan.  
   
Carefully, I covered her strong hands with mine to show her where to touch and rasped urgently, "please CD. I need to feel you everywhere."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
Jinny groaned in relief and tightened her grip on my biceps as I stared blankly at my pale hands resting against the even paler skin of her chest. "What's wrong?" She finally asked softly.  
   
Startled by the question, I dragged my eyes away from her pale breasts to stare into the bright blue gaze. Dozens of emotions played tag across her face. "I'm a little… overwhelmed, I guess."  
   
Fondness curled the corners of Jinny's mouth. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now where were we?"  
   
Her butterfly soft kisses soothed my rattled equilibrium until my hands began to explore her again. I was ever so pleased at the satin softness of Jinny's skin and the warm, full weight of her breasts in my hands. I would have never guessed at how good this felt, to really feel another woman. So much wasted time… When my thumbs again brushed over hardened nipples, I again earned a hiss of response. Jinny threw her head back and arched her back as I delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. I was enthralled by the way her smaller body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin.  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Golden wisps of hair whispered across my mouth and jaw as CD bent to nuzzle my neck. The pressure of those fingers increased until I was happily pressed against her upraised knees.  
   
"S... sit up love, so I can return the favor," I moaned softly and after a distracted moment, CD complied. Her big hands continued to sweep slowly over me as I tugged her loose flannel shirt away from her body. There was nothing but pale skin beneath. Her flushed curves were mouth-watering, nipples the color of blush roses. I began to explore her slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts with a freedom and relish that would have once shocked me. "You're beautiful," I hummed quietly into CD's oh-so-soft skin. Shuttered blue eyes watched my every move and her nostrils flared with her labored breathing. Teasing kisses against her throat and chin earned a soft note of surrender. I wanted that sound again and trailed kisses up to her nearest ear and caught the lobe to be suckled lightly. Without thinking, I squeezed down on those succulent pink nipples much harder than intended and felt CD's hands spasm against me. A low, lusty moan grated up from her chest like rusted door hinges being forced open. That was an even better sound, and I wanted it again and again…  
   
++ CD ++  
   
With a quick twisting of our intertwined bodies, Jinny was again cradled by my familiar bed. The shock of our naked skin pressed together eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. We held one another in the bedroom's dimness and enjoyed the closeness. All the flirting and fantasizing hadn't even begun to prepare me for these feelings. Nothing had ever felt like this.  
   
"How are you doing?" Jinny purred as she stared in total absorption into my eyes, so close our noses touched.  
   
"Wonderful," I breathed back. "What now?"  
   
Chuckling, Jinny continued her earlier exploration of jaw and throat, before expanding her territory. All I could do was pant along for the ride. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Jinny suddenly pushed demandingly at me until I shifted away slightly. "What?"  
   
"This is perfect, just relax…" she purred softly, the vibrations making my skin sing.  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of CD's throat gave me the pleasure of the sweet saline taste of her skin. Lower my velvet caresses wandered and she began to tense in anticipation. Then suddenly it wasn't enough and my mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. Her taste and feel was exquisite and I couldn't get enough. So when CD rolled onto her back I was right with her. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at CD's body like a starving woman at a feast, I added my own groan of enjoyment in harmony with my lover. Tender fingers twined in my dark hair to softly caress my scalp. Her gentleness slowed me down and I coiled my tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses over CD's pale skin, I worked my way over to the other breast to repeat my explorations.  
   
"Oh, Jinny..."  
   
There was so much trust in that shaky voice, so much vulnerability and need. I knew exactly how she felt, wanted to show her exactly what she'd come to mean to me. Continuing to suckle gently, I wandered a hand downward with a few side trips to caress flat belly muscles, the curve of strong ribs and the tickly indent of her navel. We chuckled briefly at her squirming before my hand slipped beneath the blue material of her jeans. I propped myself onto my elbow to watch her expression change, the blue eyes turn smoky and hot. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to CD's damp forehead and she was panting with excitement.  
   
"Are you this soft all over?"  
   
++ CD ++  
   
I perversely tried to take the question literally even as Jinny's wandering hand caressed across my abdomen. "I… I guess… I've never really paid attention before."  
   
Then those teasing fingers slipped into the wiry fur between my legs and my nerves girlie-squealed in reaction. A delighted grin split Jinny's face. "I like it. Such delicate softness on a woman so powerful."  
   
Lost in the sensations, anchored by her burning eyes, I reached down to cover Jinny's hand with my own. I could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers through the soft old denim, an exciting counterpoint to the press of her touch on my sex. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of my groin, Jinny trailed her fingers through the heat and wet. "Raise your knees, lover, and promise you'll tell me if I do something you don't like."  
   
"Yes," was all I could manage to groan around the tension in my body. Long muscles rippled as my thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Jinny's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. I suddenly felt a single finger slip deeper into the damp at the junction of my thighs, sending body and voice wailing in response and my hand clamped down hard enough to make both our bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, I stayed locked down on that exploring hand and felt tears gather.  
   
"What's wrong?" Jin worried and I shook my head roughly.  
   
"... So strong...never felt like this… I..."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Tracks of wet tears etched their way down CD's face and my alarm grew. "Oh C, I'm sorry. Maybe this is all happening too fast. I don't want to rush you or fuck up your feelings."  
   
Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of CD's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. Her free hand curled into my disheveled hair and pulled my head back until our gazes met. The blazing intensity froze me to the spot, branded my soul and forever left me marked. "From the start," CD whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, "I knew you were unique. And watching you this last week has only proven that I was right. You understand me like no one ever has. You complete me."  
   
Vulnerable and awed, I searched her eyes to reassure my frightened heart that this was real. I'd never felt quite like this, never expected to find these emotions with this strong woman. We remained hunting one another's gazes to reassure ourselves of that growing bond. It thrummed like a warm, living thing between us.  
   
"Oh C, I never expected this, but I need you so bad now. How'd this happen?"  
   
"Fate. Now finish me off before I burn out like a bad fuse."  
   
"You got it. Slip your hand down here and help me out."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
My hand in her hair tugged Jinny into a deep kiss while the other slipped down the length of her arm. I was grateful for the baggy jeans as Jinny gingerly curled her middle finger and again I jumped as though I'd been shot. Good God Almighty that felt good… Slowly, Jinny stroked through the heat and wet to map me out, draw out my pleasure. I could barely remember to direct her touch occasionally; I was so lost in her loving. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of my aching sex. When I pressed urgently onward with our twined fingers, Jinny obliged with a sultry chuckle. "Are you telling me I'm teasing too much?"  
   
"C'mon Jin, I'm gonna need medical attention soon…" I whined, and despite the gravity of the situation, Jinny managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and our libidos growled into high gear. Our twined fingers slid carefully into the dark heat and I moaned again. "Please, Jinny... Please..."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
To that broken whisper we began to stroke in earnest. It was exquisite, the feel of her need and the abandonment on her face. A series of endless moments passed before CD's body capsulated with a jolt of completion. I watched the climax scorch across her nerves, race from point to point with the force of a car bomb. Within that satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her long body, pulling her muscles taunt. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, CD was glorious. I ignored the ache of the strong hand in my hair and watched the storm pass.  
   
Gradually, CD relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while I watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled CD's mouth. "You can frisk me anytime, inspector."  
   
That smug announcement earned a reaction neither of us expected. My overwhelmed feelings escaped on a hitched breath and a sob closed up my throat, hot tears flooding my eyes. CD had only a moment to stare in confusion at my stricken expression before I buried her face into her sunshine hair and let all the bottled up passions free. Great shuddering sobs wracked my smaller frame as all the emotions crashed through me like vast tidal waves. And through it all, I was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved me so.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
The emotional storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and I understood that Jinny just needed to just lie in the circle of my arms. It was a poignant moment.  
   
"I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh CD..."  
   
Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, I held her close and nuzzled the beloved dark hair. "I love you."  
   
That wasn't at all what either of us had expected and slowly Jinny raised her head to stared down at me. But after a terrified moment of 'commitment phobia', I knew what I had said was true. Utterly grave, my heart full to bursting, I brushed away the lingering tears. "My sister, of all people, told me years ago that I would know it when it finally bit me in the ass. She was right."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
I wanted to tell this surprisingly sweet woman she was wrong. There was too much baggage, too much damage to my heart and soul, too much danger with work and reputations and, and, and…  
   
For an endless, agonizing moment I hovered there above that terrifying chasm and held my breath. Then I realized that I could no more resist this love than I could stop breathing and gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile. "I love you too," I whispered around the choking lump in my throat and felt some of my pain and baggage fall away.  
   
We spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined, digesting what had just happened between us. Ever so slowly her hands began to stroke the lean lines of my back and hips, slowly building my pleasure again. When I finally sucked in a hitched breath that signaled my growing need, CD loomed over me, her soft, firm weight a blessing and benediction. "I'd like to return the lesson," CD breathed across my lips with coy seriousness. "Let me show you how much I love you."  
   
"Oh please..."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
Since she seemed to be so ready, I moved to toss Jinny onto her stomach and my stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water to let the arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. "CD... who taught you how... to do this?" Jinny groaned and arched into my touch. My hands moved to strip her of the baggy pajama bottoms and underwear off, before stroking and kneading the strong curves of her backside and thighs, earning a moan of approval.  
   
"I've got a few skills you don't know about," I chuckled and suddenly drove both thumbs into the small of Jinny's back with enough strength to make her gasp. "Besides, it's about time that I returned the favor of that fantastic backrub from awhile back." Tears of near-pain welled up for an endless moment before her torqued vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. Relief flooded down her lower body like warm honey, I could feel it under my hands. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled limp across my sheets and gave in to the glorious sensations. "Stress is bad for your health, baby. So's standing on your feet all day and not getting enough sleep. When you're suffering..." Quickly, I turned her onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing myself in her taste, and murmured against her lips. "I'll happily take that pain from you."  
   
Rearing back on my heels, straddling Jinny's smaller body, I worked to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out.  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Expertly lulled into a place of pure sensation, I felt ten years younger and more alive than I ever had before. She was magnificent at this, my body flushed and writhing beneath her masterful touch. I was buzzing so hard that it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent.  
   
"Give yourself to me..." she growled in that lioness-in-heat tone that I was rapidly becoming addicted to. Arousal flared up hungrily and burned out of control along my well-primed body. There were no words, only this desperate, primitive yearning. Our bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, I clung with punishing force to CD's shoulders as she thrust into my aching body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, we were drenched in sweat. She was perfect, rough and tender and careful to respond to any of my reactions and alter her lovemaking until I was out of my fucking mind…  
   
Please let her make me scream, was a mantra inside my head. No lover had ever made me scream. I wanted it so bad; it was so close, my precious control left in tatters. I wanted to give her everything, to be pried from my shell and made utterly hers. Then it hit me like a freight train and my overstimulated nerves gave up the battle and I screamed in ecstasy until it hurt as the orgasm roared through me like a firestorm.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
Pinning Jinny's thrashing body to the bed with my own weight, I ignored the pain those fingernails were inflicting on my poor back. It was as if she had never reached this peak, had never felt the pleasure explode like a geyser, leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Jinny clung to me like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.  
   
"Good God, C…" she breathed in an awed tone, staring into my eyes with pupils gone wide. I couldn't help but grin smugly. A gentle prod from my fingers still buried in her warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.  
   
"I'm glad you approve. Now that the edge is off, wanna play again?"  
   
"Bring it on, sexy..."  
   
 **The Afternoon After**  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
It was a very long time later familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. We were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding was absolutely thrashed in the hot sunlight pouring in through the windows. Happily sated to the point of feeble-mindedness, I surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half draped over me and half wrapped around me; CD's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What an incredible night! While I was sore, it wasn't unpleasant. We could pick up where we had left off and I'd be none the worse for wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon my foggy mind. It was that goddamn lecturing voice that I hated so much… the one that kept me from trying new things and had kept me drinking for years to ignore the pain. The one that hounded me day and night like a whining conscience with a bad short circuit.  
   
But the reality of this wonderful woman I was curled up with was worth everything we would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much to bleak. Fate had dropped this unexpected love in our laps and there seemed little point in debating it. Carefully, I twisted around until I could prop myself onto an elbow and watch CD's sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed, the stoic lines of concentration swept away by slumber.  
   
"Candace," I whispered her full first name, savoring the sound on my tongue. There was barely a twitch of her long body, so I continued to murmur her name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. At long last, CD woke with a moan and looked around blearily. "Good morning love."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
Drowsy and slow with sleep, sex and sensation, I blinked until Jinny's face swam into focus. Not a dream then… not another heated fantasy. Joy swept through me, such a glorious and foreign feeling.  
   
"Jin..." I choked out and hauled her warm nakedness into a crushing hug. "I didn't dream this."  
   
"No," she whispered, voice as hoarse as my own, and returned the embrace fully.  
   
"I'm really glad to hear that."  
   
"That makes two of us."  
   
Her lips danced over my cheek and I met her halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. When my hands turned caressing, Jinny pulled away, much to my confusion. A smile and a quick peck reassured me. "Before we go any farther, I seem to recall us getting a little rough last night. How do you feel?"  
   
"A few lingering pains, wildcat, that's all. Aside from that, I feel pretty damn great."  
   
"Me too. Where's it hurt?"  
   
"Why are you fussing?"  
   
Okay, that earned me a dour glare. "I do recall telling you I loved you last night," Jinny intoned with a touch of her characteristic sarcasm, before going soft again and kissing me tenderly. "I meant it."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Well, that worked in softening her right up. Warm affection danced in those beautiful eyes, even as she sighed melodramatically and played along. "Fine, you win. You scratched the hell out of my shoulder blades and thighs."  
   
Hot color flooded my face and CD grinned in delight. I dimly remembered raking my nails roughly across her back. "Why don't you go climb into the tub and soak for awhile? I'll go grab that fancy-ass first aid kit you have in the other bathroom."  
   
"Yeah, okay."  
   
We both winced when CD sat up. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades. "Did I do that?" I breathed disbelievingly and CD shot me a mischievous look before leaning over to give me a quick, hard kiss.  
   
"Don't dawdle woman," CD growled at me before climbing out of the bed and sashaying her fine ass from the room. God, I was a lucky girl…  
   
After rooting around under the counter in the guest bathroom, I sighed heavily. In the master bath was a naked, sore Candace DeLorenzo whom I had scratched the hell out of while in the grip of passion. The memory brought on a goofy, loving smile and a rush of hormones. They prodded me to hurry back to my lover. Beneath the harsh glare of the bathroom lights, CD dozed lightly against the side of the big tub. Those overwhelming emotions swept through me again, leaving me hot and bothered in their wake. Shaking it off, I knelt by the tub and carefully laid a hand on CD's arm, knowing full well not to set off her cop instincts. "Honey, wake up," I purred softly.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
Part of me almost overreacted at the now-familiar and still unexpected touch, waking with a start. "Wha..."  
   
"Relax," Jinny soothed. "You just dozed off, warm water'll do that to a body. Feeling better?"  
   
"Yeah."  
   
"'Kay. Lean forward so I can see your back."  
   
When the antiseptic bit into the angry scratches, Jinny winced at my pained hiss. "Fortunately, they're not as bad as I'd thought they were. Dry off and come back to bed so I can finish cleaning you up, okay?"  
   
"Sure."  
   
As I stood from the water, it sheeted down my long body and mesmerized Jinny. After ogling for a moment, the small woman turned on her heel and retreated into the next room. I grinned at her reaction. After a few minutes, I was mostly dry and stepped into the bedroom to find the bedclothes changed and a pensive Jinny staring out the big windows.  
   
"Jinny?"  
   
"Good, you're dry. Lie down and I'll finish."  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
The smile I flashed her way did not entirely erase CD's curiosity over the pensiveness I'm sure was showing, but she did lie down willingly. I soaked another cotton ball in antiseptic and used it to swipe at the stripes on her back and the crescent-moon troughs my fingernails had left in her thighs. "I can't believe I did this," I mused distractedly, remorseful at damaging her fine skin.

"If you were half as turned on as I was, I can believe it. Is that why you're so uncomfortable?"  
   
For long moments I froze, sightlessly watching a trickle of antiseptic trail down her side. Shaking it off, I continued on my appointed task. "Partially. But..."  
   
CD suddenly rolled over and looked me square in the eye. "I don't regret what we did for a second, Jinny. This isn't going to be easy, but you're worth it. I love you."  
   
Once again, I was left fighting tears and I made myself show the vulnerability she had earned. "I don't feel as though I deserve you loving me. And this could be dangerous to us professionally."  
   
"My feelings have nothing to do with whether or not you deserve them. As for the Force, we'll just have to be discrete. Now finish up with those scratches and I'll prove it to you."  
   
++ CD ++  
   
I kept the challenge in my eyes, willing her to believe me. With a shuddering breath, Jinny pulled her composure around her as best she could. "I'm sorry that I'm being so chickenshit about this. Breaking all of these stupid rules is more difficult than I would have imagined."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I reassured and we kissed again for long moments before Jinny was all business.

"No more friskiness until you're cleaned up. So, on your tummy again."  
   
"Yes ma'am," I chuckled, relieved that we had jumped this first hurtle.  
   
It was torture to have to just lie there while she tickled the wet cotton balls over my skin. Even the sting was becoming a mere nuisance when all I could concentrate on was her touch…  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Trying to ignore the soft scent of CD's damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer it took to doctor her damaged skin. Finally they were mostly cleaned and the worst ones covered, so I could run my hands over all that soft skin just to hear CD purr. I couldn't imagine ever tiring of that sound or all of the other sensual noises the tall woman made. "On your back now and spread your legs, knees up. There's a few spots I can't reach."  
   
This was going to be a lesson in self-discipline, I mused to myself as CD arranged herself like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god. It was a fanciful, sexy thought that made me chuckle as I settled myself on the bed between CD's raised knees. During our earlier lovemaking we had never been in this position and I stared in fascination at the tender strawberry folds on display. That intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
"Let me know if I hurt you," she whispered in a strangled voice. As embarrassing as being on display like this would normally make me, I was too desperate for her touch to care. Both of my hands were agitatedly rubbing my thighs in response to the energy building inside. At the brush of her fingers on my skin, I groaned with feeling.  
   
"C'mon Jinny, this is gonna kill me."  
   
Nodding wordlessly, Jinny bent to her task with captivated fascination. In the bath earlier, I had examined the crescent moon marks left by her nails high on the inside of my pale thighs. My train of thought was brought back on track by her touch, so close to my crotch I could only whine at the torture.  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
It took all of my formidable will to remember that I was kneeling between CD's legs to doctor the inflamed skin I had damaged before. At the first tickle of the gauze, she jumped and cried out, leaving me hanging onto my self-control by tattered threads. So I gritted my teeth until my jaw ached and focused on finishing my task. I nearly hyperventilated when CD's hand came to rest lightly on my head, massaging my scalp and gradually drawing me closer to her heat. The intoxicating scent of her arousal battered unmercifully at my determination before I finally finished. "You ready?" I hissed tightly, needing her so bad I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.  
   
"Yes, oh, yes," CD panted, her voice gone broken and squeaky with need. It would have been humorous if I hadn't been ready to combust myself.  
   
"Good."  
   
And with that monosyllabic conversation, I finally gave in to our mutual curiosity and need. CD let out a sound halfway between a startled squeal and a broken sob of pleasure as my lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, I moaned in ecstasy and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until CD was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her long body and I clung to her shaking thighs for dear life. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her utterly, I slowed the stroking of my tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of my lover's pleasure. The tiny glands like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with my gentle tongue. Restlessly, her hands clenched and unclenched in my long hair and her slender hips rocked slowly to the heartbeat we shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with CD's howl of release.  
   
It was all I could do just to ride out the thrashing climax, and every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, I climbed up CD's body to grin down at her. "Better?"  
   
++ CD ++  
   
All I could do for long moments was hum wordlessly as my brain wrestled control away from my libido. Jinny kissed me softly, and feeling like a fairy tale princess, I stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. Jinny chuckled softly when I began to run my tongue inquisitively along her lips and teeth. Sensing the question, she allowed a small space between us so our eyes could meet.  
   
"I like what I taste like on you."  
   
An altogether sexy grin played across Jinny's damp face and my heartrate jumped up like stomping on the accelerator. "So do I."  
   
All I could do was answer her with a breathtaking kiss before proceeding to lick her face clean. Never in a million years, could I have imagined Jinny Exstead giggling like a kid, but I loved it. Our laughter turned into an impromptu wrestling match that I leapt into with enthusiasm. Soon Jinny was pinned and gradually gave into my superior size and strength.  
   
"Now that you have me Inspector..." Jinny purred with a teasing grin on her face and I caught my breath unsteadily as she writhed sensuously beneath me. "What are you going to do with me?"  
   
Like I was going to pass this opportunity. "Okay Jin, I can play this game. I wanted a chance to frisk you anyway."  
   
"Oh really?"  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Ignoring my taunt, CD gathered both of my wrists in one powerful hand and pinned them just above my head. Vibrant blue eyes intent on their task, CD began to trace every line and arch of my face. Mouth and fingers gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of my trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and loving. I adored it, adored the way she made me feel, basked in it. When I tried to steal a kiss, CD flashed her best 'serious cop' look. "No. You'll have to be patient."  
   
A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from my chest to tease CD's lips where they rested on my windpipe. Every muscle and tendon felt her gentle touch. Then she suddenly sank her teeth into the side of my throat and I cried out in ecstasy and surprise. I whined like a dominated animal as she insistently tormented the pulsing line of my vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something intently fucking feral about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Animal fear drove my adrenaline higher, making my head spin. Then trust relaxed me as I realized that she would never really hurt me and my broken noises became those of desire again. A low growl from CD pushed me further towards madness.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
My journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Jinny's throat, followed by a quick nip at a shy clavicle, and open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon I was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples as well as her begging.  
   
"Please CD... I need you..."  
   
"Patience..."  
   
Slowly, I worked my way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Jinny writhing and gasping. An evil thought occurred to me and before Jinny could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. "What the..."  
   
Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Jinny's back and shoulders, leaving the smaller woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. She tasted so good; I couldn't help by mark her hard. Eventually, I passed over her imprisoned wrists after placing a teasing lick on each fingertip. Jinny was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. I doubt she even realized that she'd managed to arch those sexy hips arched up and who was I to keep my best girl waiting?  
   
++ Jinny ++  
   
Having that shockingly talented mouth so close to my most powerful need was driving me mad. Having my wrists imprisoned and my movements gently restrained was heightening my concentration on the sensations flashfiring through my nerves. I could take no active role in CD's lovemaking and it turned me on more than I was willing to admit.  
   
Then I gasped, squealed in shocked pleasure when CD abruptly burrowed into the warm crevice between my asscheeks. That wicked tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between my aching sex and anus. I couldn't help but jerk back into her hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that evil, tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to where I needed her mouth so bad I was ready to sell my goddamn soul… and kissed the backs of my tense thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air as I let loose my protest to the long, slow road she was leading me along. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, CD leaned away to no doubt study her handiwork like the damn good Inspector she was. I was wet, swollen, crazy, and could smell the intoxicating fragrance of my need all the way up here.  
   
++ CD ++  
   
"Please... please... please..."  
   
There was little doubt in my mind that Jinny was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing her wrists, I dropped onto my back and wrapped both arms around her trembling thighs. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Jinny as I bodily shifted her onto my waiting mouth. I felt the pleasure roar along her nerves and explode from her in a broken scream of release. Unmerciful, I continued to suckle the aching focus of Jinny's pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more it was difficult to tell. She felt so damn good, hot and tangy, with sexy, soft folds and curves, that wiry black hair tickling and scratching my skin as she danced on my face. Again that energy gathered and Jinny whimpered almost like she was frightened, fingers clenched into my hair so tight that I was in fear of being scalped. I wanted to leave this woman with no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. I wanted to brand her sex drive as mine, if anyone dared touch her again; I wanted her to feel only me. My animal brain snarled and bared its teeth, a rumbling growl shaking my bones to vibrate into her quivering pussy. Like a creature freed from its cage, the climax was torn from Jinny with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.  
   
It was a long moment before I could think clearly enough to crawl up from between her shaking thighs and gather my sobbing lover into strong arms. Her sweaty, dark head was tucked into the hollow of my neck and shoulder before I whispered gently, "welcome home, love."  
   
"Home…" Jinny murmured softly and nuzzled my throat. "I like that."

Happy and together at last, we rested peacefully.

 **THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> As a note to anyone familiar with my work, CD is the character behind my beloved Dace (from LWM). From this story and it's sequel, I worked out character that became my fave blonde and she has evolved to be my greatest accomplishment. I even kept the girlie name! As well as her basic history until she was in her middle teens.


End file.
